Because He's Just Another Fangirl at Heart
by AngelsAndShadows
Summary: Just like any other fan, B wants to go into his favorite anime/manga. But can he? A doesn't think so. But then again, what does A know? Of course things are never easy in Wammy's House, because how boring would that be?


B had a mission.

"You're crazy," said A, looking over at him from their shared room. B frowned. "Of course I'm not expecting you to believe," he said, turning back to his manga. "And how'd you know what I was up to? I only thought it inside my head, I haven't told you yet."

"The author needed a way to show where this is happening in the timeline, so she introduced my character right away. Affective, but doesn't give too much away," A said, author slightly disappointed the he'd seen through her idea.

"It also makes it more interesting. Not to mention you were cackling evilly." "Oh, right."

* * *

A left to go get dinner down in the cafeteria leaving B alone to go over his plan.

"...that's just how I laugh..." B said quietly, mentally noting to come up with a better laugh. "This'll be perfect. It always works in Fanfiction." He jumped off the bed and started packing. He would have to be prepared. Why, you may ask? Because he was going into Akazukin Chacha.

Or at least he would attempt to, knowing the chance of working was very slim. But he would be willing to try.

He would wait till A was asleep, but since Wammy's House children never seem to sleep, he'd decided on slipping some sleeping pills into his nightly cup of tea. He'd slip downstairs with his soon-to-be-packed bag, heading for the computer (Roger had banned computers from the children's rooms after seeing his name changed to 'Roger Issadum E.'). After that, all he would need to do is find a website to take him into the anime.

He placed 6 jars of strawberry jam on top of a change of clothes and the entire manga series inside the black and blue striped bag he _'borrowed' _from R. He had already figured out a perfect plan of what to do depending on where he was in the timeline. Now all he had to do was wait.

B got up and pulled another jar of jam for his '_dinner_'. He hadn't bothered to go to the cafeteria. The jam would suffice. He got out some paper and a pen and started writing out fanfiction to pass the time.

* * *

A returned half an hour later to inform him that the chefs were still unable to cook food that tastes edible. Since Wammy's House had dinner abnormally late, after bathing and getting changed, it was already 11:45pm.

"Would you like some tea, B?" A asked, already filling the kettle. B thought for a moment, perhaps tea would be nice while waiting for A to fall asleep. He nodded. "Sure." B grabbed a few pills, preparing to drop them into A's hot drink.

The tea steeped and A set both glasses on the table. He turned around for a moment and B saw this as his chance. He quickly placed three pills into one mug. He picked it up and gulped almost three-quarters of the drink. '_Unusual flavor_,' B thought. '_I wonder why A likes it so much. Wait_...' A look of horror crossed his face as he realized he had drugged his own tea.

"LOOK OVER THERE!" B exclaimed, dropping the last pill into A's mug when he turned around.

"B, there's nothing there," A said, slightly concerned for B's sanity (or what was left, anyway).

"Oh, I thought it was a llama," said B, saying the first things that came to mind.

"..." That wasn't helping the B-is-sane theory.

A drank his tea (though he thought it tasted a little off), layed in bed and read. He could feel B's eyes staring at him intensely. He turned over and came face to face with the red-eyed boy. "Is there a problem, B?" he asked, only 3 inches away from his face.

"No, please continue," B replied, still staring down at the boy.

A turned over again and continued reading. B went back to his own bed, still intensely staring at him. B suddenly felt a wave of drowsiness hit him. As anyone who has had lots of sleepy-medication would know, it's near impossible to stay awake. Or at least near impossible to act normal. But to be honest, A should have realized something was wrong when B started quietly singing songs from those strange shows the little children watch. But he just dismissed them as typical B-ness.

By the time A turned out the light, B was twitching like crazy. "Goodnight, B." "Ghould nighght Aehhh," B replied like some type of crazed zoo animal. But the sleeping pill A had took had already started to kick in and he didn't notice.

B waited fifteen minuets after A stopped moving before checking that he was indeed asleep. "Are you asleep A?" B asked, though it just sounded like random sounds. A muttered something about unicorns and overdose vs blood loss before telling him to check on the pancakes to see if they've Mihealed.

Sleep talking.

* * *

B grabbed his bag and walked-dragged himself downstairs. Giggling like a school girl, he turned on the computer and sat on the spiny-chair. Well, tried to. He missed and fell on the ground with a ginormous thump. He got back up and tried again.

He searched around for a website for a bit before finding one.

_**Enter the anime or manga you would like to visit:**_

_**Enter where you would like to appear in the timeline:**_

_**Enter any special item(s) you would like to have (please separate with commas):**_

B filled out the application and clicked ok, grabbing his bag tightly. A timer started counting backwards from 10.

'_3..2..1...'_

Suddenly everywhere was filled with blinding light. He tried screaming, but was too tired.

* * *

A stared at his roommate. He had fallen off the chair and was now rolling around the floor making some kind of noise that reminded him of a drowning cat, his eyes squeezed closed.

"B..." A started, unsure of whether or not to approach him. "Are you ok? I just turned the lights on and you started screaming."

recognizing the voice- even in such a sleepy state -B quickly opened his eyes. disappointed to find that he was still in the same universe, he got up off the floor (kind of). "What are you doing up, A?" his voice less slurred as he got used to the drug.

"I heard a loud noise and noticed you weren't in bed. I had a feeling something like this would happen." A explained, still slightly tired from the spiked tea.

"Come on," A said, taking B by the arm. "We're going back to bed."

* * *

After A carried- or dragged -B upstairs and they got to their room and set him on the bed. He was already fast asleep. Too tired to go to his own bed, A lay down with him and quickly fell into deep slumber. Just like when they were younger.

Perfect blackmail.

* * *

After an unusual morning of trying to figure out why A was stretched out over B- who's top half was on the floor -B's face suddenly lit up.

"What is it?" asked A.

"I figured it out!" B exclaimed.

"Figured what out?" A asked sceptically.

"Why it didn't work. I need to enter it at 11:11!" Said B, as though he just made a scientific breakthrough.

"..."

But little did A know, there would never be an end.

* * *

**I couldn't find a good way to end this.  
I tried finding a website like that, but I couldn't find any T-T  
I hope you enjoyed! ^_^ Review and let me know if you find any of those websites!**


End file.
